Clary's Death and Revival
by Alicefreak101
Summary: This is another one of my one shots. I hope you like it.


Clary's Death and Revival

**A/N...Okay so this is another one shot. I hope you guys like it. Also I came up with this thing where Magnus created this spell where vampires can enter the institute, but I'm only letting Simon in the institute. It's my story and I can do whatever I want. Now take the risk and read my story. Love you guys.**

Clary's POV

Two days ago Jace and I had a fight, well more like I started the fight with Jace. I yelled at him and slapped him for lying and not trusting me. Now I am on my way back to the institute after spending two days at my parents house. After texting Alec that I was on my way back, my sensor started going off.

'Demons.' I thought to myself.

I wasn't too far from the institute, when I saw the demons. There had to be at least ten of them. I started to fight off the demons. In the process of fighting I had managed to get claw marks on both my legs and arms, and on the left side of my neck. I was starting to feel weak, poison. Poison was coursing through my veins at this very moment. Finally I defeated the last of the demons and I managed to get to the institute just in time to see Magnus, Alec, Jace, Isabelle and Simon coming down in the elevator.

"Clary? What the hell happened!?" Isabelle asked.

"Demons...that's...what...happened." I said out of breath.

"Why didn't you heal yourself or call one of us?" Jace asked.

"Demon...poison, and...I...thought...I...cou...could...handle...it. ..it..." I didn't finish my sentence for I had passed out.

Jace's POV

"Clary!" I shouted as she started falling to the ground, but only to be caught by Alec since he was the closest. "Why didn't she call one of us?" I asked as I followed Alec and Magnus to the infirmary.

"She tried to handle it on her own." Magnus said.

Alec layed Clary on the bed and Magnus and Alec then got to work on Clary. As usual Iz, Simon, and I had to leave.

"She should've called." Isabelle said, leaning against the wall outside of the infirmary.

"She should have, but maybe she couldn't get to the phone." I said.

All of a sudden we hear Clary scream.

"Jace, Iz, Simon get in here and help us!" Magnus shouted.

We get into the infirmary and Iz, Simon and I saw that they were trying to hold Clary down.

"What the hell!?" Isabelle exclaimed.

"Come hold her down." Magnus said.

"Why is she like this?" I asked Alec as Iz, Simon and I help hold her down.

"Something to do with poison." Alec answered as he too helped hold Clary down.

"Magnus do something." I said.

"I'm trying. Some how the poison's spread fast and its close to her heart. Right now I am trying to get the antidote ready. If she stops breathing then start CPR." Magnus said.

I looked down at Clary and she was still struggling, and saw that she was barely breathing.

"Clary don't you dare stop breathing, stay with me." I said.

Not even a minute later, she stopped struggling and her breathing ceased.

"Oh no." Isabelle said.

Alec noticed the same thing and started CPR.

"Magnus hurry up with the antidote." I said.

"I'm almost finished." Magnus said.

"Come on Clary don't you do this to me. Breathe." I said.

Alec continued CPR on Clary counting each compression silently, and then giving her two rescue breaths.

"How come the demons tend to make an appearance whenever Clary is out, mainly when she's alone?" Isabelle asked randomly.

"I don't know, but from now on wherever she goes, we go. If she wants to be alone then she stays in the institute." Magnus said as he grabbed a syringe and put the antidote in it and administered it to Clary. "This is a fast acting antidote. So give it a minute and then heal her wounds." Magnus said.

After a minute passed Iz and I started to heal her wounds as Alec continued CPR on Clary.

"Come on Clary, breathe and wake up." Isabelle said after she and Jace finished healing Clary's wounds.

"She's still not breathing." I said as tears started to fall. I was the one who rarely cried.

"Come on Clary. Please breathe." Alec begged as he continued CPR.

"Breathe Clary, please breathe." I begged sliding to the floor crying.

Isabelle walked over to Jace and sat down beside him. "She will start breathing again." She said.

Minutes pass and there were still no signs of Clary breathing.

"If I wouldn't have lied to her then none of this would have happened." I said as I leaned on my sister.

"It's not your fault Jace. Don't blame yourself." Isabelle said.

"Yes it is." I said still crying, and then I punched the wall.

"Don't punch the wall." Isabelle said.

Alec still continued CPR.

I held onto my hand as I writhed in pain. "Clary do not leave me."

"She will come back to us." Isabelle said looking up at Alec who was still performing CPR.

"How long has it been Alec?" I asked as I healed my hand.

"Five minutes." Alec said.

"Come on Clary breathe." Isabelle said.

Ten minutes passed and I finally decided to give up.

"It's too late, she's gone." I said getting up and then left the room.

Magnus's POV

It had been at least fifteen minutes and Clary still wasn't breathing. There was nothing we could do, or so I thought.

"Alec stop." I said to my boyfriend.

Alec kept going not wanting to give up.

"I can't stop, I just can't. She's like a sister to me. She's Iz's Parabatai. I can't give up. I wouldn't give up if Jace were in her position." He too started to cry.

"Alec just stop, I know what I can do to save her." I said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Alec stopped and looked up at me. When he stopped the CPR, Isabelle left the room. Simon followed Iz out.

"There's nothing we can do to save her Magnus. We've lost her. She would've started breathing by now if she was going to live." Alec said as tears slipped down his cheek.

"Trust me darling everything will be fine. Now go find Jace and try and calm him down." I said and then kissed him. "Go." With that he left.

'Clary we aren't giving up just yet.' I thought to myself.

I rubbed my hands together producing electricity, my hands acting as a defibulator as I pressed my hands on Clary, I shocked her watching as her limp body lifted in the air for a second. I then checked for signs of breathing. None, so I shocked her again, and I check again. Nothing.

"Come on Clary." I said shocking her again.

After the fourth and final shock, I see her chest start to rise and fall. I leave the room and I see that Iz and Simon were still out in the hall.

"I got her to breathe again."

"Are you serious!?" Isabelle exclaimed, jumping up from the floor.

"Seriously?" Simon asked at the same time.

"I did."

Isabelle walked into the infirmary and then walked back out.

"He's right she is breathing." Isabelle said. "We have to tell Jace!" She exclaimed.

"Right now I think Alec is trying to calm Jace down, but sure lets go let Alec and Jace know." I said.

Alec's POV

I left the infirmary and I went to go look for Jace. I walk down the corridor and I see that Jace is in his and Clary's room.

"You alright Jace?" I asked even though I knew it was a stupid question.

"No does it look like I'm alright?" Jace asked sitting up on the bed.

I then went into the room and I embraced him.

"She's gone. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her and now I don't get to." Jace cried into my shoulder.

"Jace she's not gone." Isabelle said.

I hadn't noticed that Iz, Magnus, and Simon were standing in the doorway.

"Magnus got her to breathe again." Simon said.

"What?" Jace said looking up. I was more astonished than Jace was.

"How did you manage to get her to breathe again?" I asked Magnus.

"I just rubbed my hands together producing electricty and they acted as a defibulator." Magnus explained.

After hearing what Magnus said, Jace ran out of the room. We followed Jace and not a minute later we were all in the infirmary. Magnus was right she was breathing.

"She's breathing." Jace sighed in relief and smiled up at me.

"She is." I said smiling down at my Parabatai. "She is never leaving this institute alone again. Someone will always be with her to prevent this from happening again. We don't need her giving us any more heart attacks." I said.

"Yeah. Oh and thank you for saving her, both of you." Jace said.

Hours passed and Clary finally woke up.

"She's awake!" Isabelle exclaimed when she saw Clary's eyes open.

Jace and I sat up straight and we both looked at her.

"Hey." Jace said softly.

"Hey, what's going on?" Clary asked.

"You suffered and survived a demon attack." Simon said.

"Also you stopped breathing." Magnus said.

"We've also decided that we don't want you going out of the institute alone. That's normally when you're attacked." I said.

"Okay." Was all she said.

"You scared the living hell out of me Clary, don't you ever do that to me again." Jace said.

"I promise." Clary said.

"Jace punched a wall while you weren't breathing." My sister said randomly.

I just had to laugh at that.

"Jace how many times do I have to tell you to not punch a wall?"

"You haven't."

"Well I'm telling you now, don't punch walls." Clary said.

We all just started laughing. A few days later Clary was let out of the infirmary, and everyone went on with their day. Clary got better and whenever she wanted to go somewhere someone was always with her. No more inccidents happened, and Clary no longer recieved injuries, well minor injuries, but not life threatening injuries.

The End.

**A/N...Okay I hope you guys liked it...now you are probably thinking this reminds you of another one shot where Clary stops breathing. Well you're right I have another one shot and that one is different. So yeah.**

**Please review and no flames.**


End file.
